Going Crazy
by xXhIsAddIctXx
Summary: Abigail Winchester loves her brothers. She ... kind of ... likes Castiel. She doesn't like the roles the three Winchester siblings have in the Apocalypse. And she'd do anythign to stop it. Well, almost anything.


**Chapter 1**

Abigail Winchester had always felt the need to express herself. Of course, growing up with two older brothers helped. Also helped her learn how to defend herself, if not her food. Sam wouldn't ever steal her food. No, that was Dean's job.

Dean, who loved girls and sex about as much as Abigail loved her cell phone and gum, always _always_ stole her food without warning. He'd just reach over and grab it then eat it before she could say a word.

Sam, who loved health food and had a good eye at research, would always steal some of Dean's food. In return, she'd steal some of Sam's. It was a never ending cycle of food-stealing that almost made Abigail want to rip her hair out when she got her favorite foods.

Today was one of those favorite food days. She had retreated to her side of the table, pulling her plate so close to herself that her shoulder-length wavy blond hair almost brushed it. Her dark green eyes flashed at Dean, _daring_ him to just _try_ it.

Dean, Sam hoped, knew better than try to come between Abigail and her plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns that morning. Abigail had woken up on the moody side of the bed this morning and was either glaring at Dean, glaring at Sam, or glaring at any guy who looked at her twice.

Dean, knowing that it would just piss her off, reached over and snatched one strip of bacon.

The glare she gave him would have melted diamonds. "Dean, I swear to God. Touch my food again, lose both hands _and_ that pretty face of yours," she snarled, stabbing her fork into the large mass of scrambled eggs on her plate with a vengeance.

Dean just smirked and bit into the bacon, taking a minute to rub it in by moaning in delight because of the taste. Forget diamonds. Her glare could have melted the permafrost in Antarctica right down to the saltwater underneath.

She scooped up a huge bite of eggs and chewed hard enough to make _Sam_'_s_ teeth hurt. Sam decided now was the time to continue the process and stole one of Dean's sausage links. Abigail quickly snagged a piece of toast from Sam. No one touched anyone else's plate until the waitress sauntered back and took them off.

Abigail was angry. Mostly because of the dream she'd had that morning. In said dream, she saw a man in a tan trench coat, a suit, and a tie. The suit jacket had been unbuttoned and the tie was loose. The man's hair was brown and messy, his eyes a dark color that Abigail could no longer remember. He'd told her that things were about to get rough and that she might not enjoy it that much. He'd told her she might have to kill one of her brothers.

At that very moment, when he had said that, was when she got royally pissed off. Actually, that was an understatement. To be told you may have to kill one of your close family members? Especially telling it to a Winchester? Oh _Hell_ No. She knew it wasn't fair to snap at everyone just for doing the everyday thing, but she couldn't help it. You try being told you're gonna kill you're brother and not glare at every passerby.

The other part that anger came from Dean just being Dean and using every drop of hot water, commenting on how utterly undersexed she was, and stealing her food. Sam had tried to help, but she could see that he wasn't very happy with Dean today either.

She was still steaming when she sat in the back seat of the black '67 Chevy Impala to head out to a police station to investigate a case that had a nearby town in ribbons over the death of their precious mayor.

**.:.:.:.**

As soon as Abigail got back into the Impala from the police station, she like a weight had been lifted. They got a case. Things were back to normal. Or, as normal as they could with the Winchester family.

When Dean pulled into the parking lot, Abigail was listening to her own music on her iPod. 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder was playing when she walked into the room, following Sam. She plopped onto her bed and watched as Dean pulled out his phone and called someone.

She soon found out who this someone was because, with a flutter of wings loud enough to sound over a soft part of the song, Castiel showed up. He was slightly mussed from his flight, his hair messy and his tan trench coat a little out of place. He fixed that with a little shifting of his shoulders then gazed around the room. When his cool blue eyes touched Abigail, the music was loud, blaring in her ears.

"And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl, you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel."

Then it hit her how ironic the situation was and quickly changed the song to 'No Rest For the Wicked' by Cage the Elephant and relaxed farther into the bed.

While Dean talked to Cas, Sam went out to get some lunch, tapping Abigail on the head to alert her as he walked by.

"Just chili, ass hat!" she called after him. She saw Cas stiffen and glance at her and Dean chuckle then went back to ignoring the world.

**.:.:.:.**

While scarfing down her bacon cheese burger with chili, she watched Cas as he examined pictures Abigail had taken of the recent body that their case revolved around. She took a large gulp of her Tequila Sunrise and leaned back in her chair, wadding the paper that her burger had come in into a ball. A thought popped into her head, something that made her pause in mid-sip. Was it Cas who had been in her dream? She scoffed and took another large gulp, finishing her Sunrise. Sam was over at the table cleaning guns while Dean did God knows what while interviewing witnesses. She felt a little useless at the moment so she stood and grabbed her black My Chemical Romance jacket, heading for the door.

"Where ya going?" Sam asked from his spot, not even looking up. He flipped a shotgun shut and set it aside, picked up a pistol.

"I dunno. Out. Might buy a car if I find one I like," she responded, picking up her red plaid bag next to the door she hadn't taken with her to look at the bodies. She'd changed from a stuffy FBI uniform into a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight black v-neck tee with silver paw prints going down from the shoulder, across her chest and stomach, and disappearing on the opposite side of the shirt. Her shoes had been switched from plain black heels to muddy orange Converses and her hair was down from the bun she'd put it in that morning, swinging around in a shimmery golden curtain.

She opened her wallet, counted through the money, nodded. "Yeah, might get a car."

Sam scoffed and put down the now cleaned pistol, picking up one of the silver coated knives and a rag. "Good luck with that."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave.

"Take Cas with you," Sam called before she even opened the door.

She froze then slowly turned around, spotting said angel looking at Sam like he was insane. "Um, what?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Take Cas with you. He needs to get out some times too. Don't ya, Cas?" Sam hadn't looked up once, but his voice implied that Abigail _would_ be taking the angel with her, like it or not.

"I do not have this need," Castiel said, frowning at Sam.

"Hush, Cas. It won't kill you to hang out with my sister. Now go. Before I kick your ass out." He finally did look up and his expression was laughing at her. He knew that she kind of, sort of, _maybe_ had a little bitty crush on the angel.

Her glower would have killed pigeons in mid-flight. Then she smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, big brother," she said sweetly. "Anything you need me to get while I'm out?" she asked pleasantly.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that she was plotting something. "No. Have fun." He looked back down at the knife in his hands then frowned and started cleaning again.

Abigail glared daggers at her brother before turning on her heel and marching out the door, Castiel following with a blank expression.

**.:.:.:.**

Abigail was gazing lovingly at a 1967 Chevy Shelby painted pearlescent silver-grey around thirty minutes later. The price the man owning it wanted was ungodly, but this was the car she had always wanted. She'd fallen in love with the '67 Shelby model when she first saw one at the age of eleven. Now that she had a chance to buy one, she wasn't going to give it up. She pulled out her wallet and walked up to the front door of the man's house, Castiel trailing after like a lost puppy. She rang the doorbell and waited.

When the door was opened, she got a shock. Instead of an old man with a huge waistline and money-lined clothing like she had expected, a boy of about twenty stood there. He had black shaggy hair and clear green eyes. A lollipop stick was protruding from his full pink lips as he smiled at Abigail.

"Hi there. You wanna buy my car? Price is high, babe. Might not have enough money for it." Then his eyes moved to Cas. He raised an eyebrow at him, as if wondering why he was here.

"Yeah, I want the car. I've wanted one of them since I was eleven. Where'd you get her? She's beautiful . . . ." Abigail was staring at the car slack jawed again.

"She is, isn't she? Dad had her before me, taught me how to take good care of her, keep her shinny and clean and the such. You know, I might just have to lower to price some for a pretty girl like you. And you seem to want it _so_ much. Tell you what. I'll lower it by five thousand dollars," the boy said, leaning against his now-closed front door with ease.

Abigail quickly turned back to him. "Five thousand? You'll . . . five thousand . . . are you sure? That car's worth a bunch more than the price to me. I mean, this is almost like cheating you."

He smiled at the girl's eagerness to get the car. "Actually, I'll lower it by ten."

Her eyes almost bulged out of her skull before she turned and ran to the car. "Deal! Deal, deal, deal!" She pulled out the cash she had gotten from an ATM earlier and ran back over to him.

When she left the yard, it was in the beautiful Shelby, Castiel staring out the passenger window with a peculiar expression.

**.:.:.:.**

Sam looked up at the rumble of an engine that wasn't the Impala's. It had cut off right in front of the window, so he opened the shades and stared. When his sister and Castiel got out of the car, his eyes got even wider.

As she and Cas walked in, Abigail had a huge smug smile planted firmly on her face. She felt her cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much, but she didn't care. She finally had the car of her dreams! And it only took ten years! She felt her heart soar as she tumbled gracelessly onto her bed, not noticing anyone around her until Sam poked her side, making her squeak and cringe from the offending poking finger.

"Where in God's name did you get that?" he asked. He glanced at Cas and added a quick, "Sorry, Cas."

She smiled a serene smile and told him about how she had asked around about cars in the town until a very helpful teenager who had said she liked Abigail's shirt told her about the Shelby in the man's yard. When she told him how much the original price was, Sam's eyes got huge and slowly progressed larger when she told him how the man had lowered the price by five thousand at first, ten thousand after.

Sam blinked twice and slowly sat on the other bed, frowning. "That . . . that's amazing, Abby. Good job. Guess all that investigation work payed off, huh?" He smiled weakly at her then lowered his eyes to the floor, in shock.

Abigail sighed in bliss and closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep, not noticing that Cas had left in a flurry of wing sounds during her chat with Sam.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Its short, yeah. I noticed that when I reread it. Next chapter will be longer and will consist of more Dean for those Dean fans. I don't really have Dean's, Sam's, or Cas' personalities down yet, so I probably will have some problems there. Just tell me what I do wrong in a review and I'll fix it as best I can. Yeah, that's right. I said _**review**_**. Is it a foreign word to you? Look it up then. lol, jk.**


End file.
